storywikfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the 1st episode of Storywik Maine. Summary The young and handsome Renaboss moves to the small town of Storywik, Maine after his older sister suddenly commits suicide, only finding more than he'd bargained for. Plot 'Teaser' Fade in on the small, suburbian town of Storywik, Maine, where the the bluejays sing freely and the grass is always green. The delicious smells of Blondetta's bakery fills the air as the residents of this small, quaint town begin to wake up, ready for another day of endless work. Yes, this town was as peaceful as it could ever get...so who would've guessed a simple sound could destroy it? Well, what else but the one sound any suburban town would dread to hear. The sound of a gunshot. 'Act I' 2 months into the future, a young man walks through the lovely town of Storywik, barring a basket of baked goodies in his hands. His suit, perm pressed and a convincing smile on his lips, it could only be one man. Lynettefan2626. Lynette walks up to the old brown house down the street, rapidly knocking on the door. When the face of a young boy answers the door, he seems bumboozled. "Is a Renaboss living here by any chance?" Lynette asked, looking past the boy and into the home of his former business partner, RedHanded. What a shame it was to hear of her sudden fate. Who would've known that the happy and bright spirited Red could be depressed all these years. The boy scoffed. "I ''am Renaboss, and if you don't mind me asking, what the hell are you doing on my property?" Lynette smiled, trying his best not to respond to Renaboss's remark. He explained that he was the mayor of Storywik and that there was nothing better than welcoming a newcomer to the neighborhood. "And the best way to do that is through a good old basket of baked goodies." Renaboss looked at Lynette with a sarcastic eye. "You bake?" Lynette chuckled. "Oh god no! I'd burn the whole neighbourhood if I tried baking these!" He laughed. "They're actually from my wife, she owns a bakery just down the street." Renaboss took the basket, it's sweet aroma filling his nostrils. "Tell your wife these look and smell absolutely lovely." "Oh, trust me," Lynette said before walking away. "Welcome to the neighborhood, Renaboss." ---- "What'll it be sheriff? A slice of cake? It's on the house," sad the sweet girl working the counter at Blondetta's bakery. "No thanks Mary, Imma has been really wanting me to slim down lately," The The town sheriff, Villain fan said while rubbing his stmoach. "I'll just take my coffee black this time." "Fine by me," Mary said, batting her eyelashes as she poured the sheriff's coffee. Although she had a boyfriend back in her hometown of Glee Wiki, she was still a giant flirt and had slept around with almost every guy in town. Yes, Miss MaryPierceLopez had a name for herself here in Storywik. "Is there a Blondetta here?" A voice said from the direction of the door. All eyes turned on a messy, bed-headed Renaboss as he walked towards the front counter. He pointed a finger at Mary. "Are you Blondetta?" "Depends on who's asking," Mary said seductively. "Don't kid yourself, sweetheart," A voice said from the back kitchen. A blonde, cute looking thing pushed through the doors, carrying two cakes in her hands. "I'm Blondetta, the owner of this place. And you are?" "Renaboss," Rena replied. "I'm new to town...your husband and I met yesterday morning....?" "Oh, you're the new neighbor living in the old brown house right down the street from us," Blondetta said happily. "You mean Red's old house...?" Mary asked. "Shush Mary," Blondetta cut in. "We must never speak of what happened to her again, orders of the mayor." She turned back to Rena. "What is it you're looking to buy?" "A simple birthday cake, that's it," Rena exclaimed. "Anything in particular? Flavor? Frosting?" "Surprise me," Rena said as he took a seat down next to Villain. As Blondetta went back into the kitchen, the you g sheriff took a sip of his coarse tasting coffee and turned to Renaboss. "Newbie, eh?" He asked. "It's not common that we get one of those around here." "And you are?" "Villain fan, the town sheriff...and that girl working the counter over there is MaryPierceLopez," His voice lowered. "Watch out for her though, she's kind of a floozy." Rena smiled, chuckling. "Point taken." Villain took another sip of his coffee, crossing his arms on the countertop. "So what do you plan on doing once you're all settled in?" "I don't know," Rena started. "I was thinking of maybe building my way up on the leaderboard....maybe even become a lead asmin, y'know?" Mary turned her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Politics are really tight around here." "Mary, please," Villain said, rolling his eyes. "That sounds like a great idea, actually." "Yes," Rena agreed. "A great idea indeed." MEANWHILE..... "Are you sure you have to go?" The sultry red headed seductress said sexily as she kissed Lynette's neck. "We could have so much more fun, if you know what I mean." "I have a wife and a job to get home to, Imma."" Lynette exclaimed, tying his shoes. "Don't take this for something that it isn't." Imma sat back, draping her silk robe off of her shoulders. "And what's that, Mr. Mayor?" Lynette stood up, putting his jacket. "Nothing but a mere booty call." Imma shook her head. "What?" "I said you were nothing but a worthless booty call." Imma's eyebrows creased as she pulled her robe back on. "So I heard," she said. "I'm not that skanky Mary girl. You can't do this to me Lynette." "Come on Imma, you knew that this would never have worked out. We both have a reputation to keep up and quite frankly, you don't seem like much of a cheap skank." Imma clenched her teeth. "Get out." Lynette frowned. "Sweetie, don't be like that. You know I'm only joking." Imma swallowed. "Just get out of here and never come back." "Your loss," Lynette said as he slammed the front door in behind him. Imma, first checking if he was gone, went into her closet and pulled out a shoebox. Opening it, she spilled the contents over her bed: A handgun. "Cheap skank, eh?" She said to herself while fondling the gun. "I'll show you." ---- 'Act II' It wasn't usual for sweet little Blondetta to forget things. She was the typical housewife, the Bree Weston of Storywik. Whenever she did forget something, it usually meant something was on her mind, and that was never good. Blondetta hurried down the street, cake in hand. "Blonde you fool," She told herself. "How could you forget to give the new neighbor his cake!" She quickly walked up to the old brown house, once habited by her best friend Red. Already, she could hear the sharp memories of the trigger being pulled. It was just pike that night all over again. After knocking continously, Rena finally opened the door, seemingly cleaner and well groomed from earlier that morning when they had first met in her bakery shop. "Blonde," Rena said, looking carefully around. "What are you doing here at this time of night?" Blondetta panted heavily. "Your cake....I forgot to give it to you earlier." Rena smiled. "It's fine...I was just doing something in there and if you don't mind, I'd kindly like to get back to it. "No," Blondetta said, handing the cake over to Rena. "You paid good money for such a simple cake...I would be a fool not to give it to you." Rena chuckled. "Well, thanks. I should probably get back to what I was doing now. You could come in if want." Blondetta refused. "I should probably get back home...Lynette will be coming back anytime soon and I wouldn't want to--" "Wouldn't want to what?" A voice said from behind. The two watched as Lynette suddenly showed up out of nowhere, walking towards the couple. "What are you doing out so late, honey?" "I was just delivering The new neibor's cake since I'd forgotten to do it earlier," She replied sweetly. "We should really be getting home now, darling," Lynette said as Blonde kissed him on the cheek and began heading towards their home. He watched as she left, then sharply turned to Rena. "So, you're planning to move up on the leaderboards, maybe even become a lead admin, eh?" Rena raised an eyebrow. "Where did you hear that from?" Lynette smiled. "Storywik is a very small town...news like that tends to spread very quickly," he exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you that the game of politics is a very long and treacherous one....play one wrong move, and you might end up getting hurt." Rena took a step closer to Lynette. "Is that a threat, Mr. Mayor?" Lynette smiled wikidly. "Trust me, you'd know when I'm threatening you." After saying this, Lynette bid good night began towards his home, Rena watching with confusion before he goes inside. An overview of Storywik is shown, Blondetta opening her bakery, The sheriff drving through town, Mary flirting with a guy at the bus stop and Lynette watching Rena's new house with suspicion through his window. Rena looks at an old photo of himself and a girl at very young age, the two playing on a pair of swingsets. "I'll find out what happened to you Red," He said. "Happy birthday sis." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes